


The Miseducation of Bellamy Blake

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Prostitution, Psychological Incest, Rape, Sexual Confusion, dark piece, harmful thinking, wtf fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bellamy's earliest memories were always of him and his mom.Before long, he had a sister to take care of- he was never allowed to be a kid.He learned too much, too soon, and didn't really understand what to do with it all.





	1. Lesson One: Life Isn't Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, you know what this is. Don't like, don't read.

In the beginning, it was just Mom, Dad and Bellamy. 

That is, until his father got arrested for beating a man who tried to touch mom while she was alone, cleaning up her tailoring supplies.

James Blake got a "fair trial" due to the nature of the crime- but was still floated even though Aurora did all she could do to get him freed. Her efforts resulted in the first time Bellamy saw his mom being abused. He was six years old, and his mom was being plowed into by the same angry commander that his father had beaten.

Bellamy woke up to his mother begging someone to stop. He knew better than to open his eyes. In the last week, whenever someone from the guard came over, Aurora Blake would tell Bellamy to go fall asleep _and_ _ stay _ _asleep_. 

But open his eyes, he did. And as his mom’s voice got smaller and smaller, Bellamy felt his heart rate pick up- the man had his hands around his mom's neck, and had cut off her airway. The man on top of her began to move with more persistence, then his grip loosened, his hips stilled.

After what felt like forever, Bellamy heard his mom take a breath. 

“Oh, yeah,” the man said, “That was good. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” 

As the man got up, Aurora made herself as small as possible, but piped up while he was getting dressed, “so you’ll do it? You’ll keep him from getting floated?” 

The man let out a little laugh, and licked his lips, “I’ll see what I can do,” as he left the room, Bellamy looked up to see his mom crying. Her hands were cupping her own face, and dragging then into her hair as tears ran down her cheeks and nose. 

That was the moment that Bellamy knew his mom deserved better than this- she deserved better than every single man who touched her. 

A couple of days later, Bellamy’s father was floated. 

A few months after that, Bellamy noticed his mother’s belly growing. At first, he thought she had just gotten extra rations, but one night she began to cry in pain. As sweat dripped down her face and neck, she begged Bellamy to get her some water. By the time he got back with it, there was blood on the floor and she was trying not to scream. 

“Mom! Mom!” he yelled, although she tried to shush him. Sitting next to her, he panicked as he watched her face strain, while her body would tense and release. After what seemed like an eternity, there was a slick sound, a gush of fluid. 

“Bellamy!” she yelled, "get over there... grab the baby. Make sure its head doesn’t hit the floor.” 

At that, Bellamy complied. He watched as a tiny helpless thing came into the world. Holding her up, his mom tossed him an old t-shirt of his father’s and he wrapped the baby up. The dots seemed to connect- the mean man. This had to be from him... 

As his mom asked him what they should name her (Octavia, they decided on), Bellamy was filled with such a sense of awe and adoration for the both of them.

“Your sister,” his mom breathed weakly, “your responsibility.” 

As she passed out, Bellamy panicked again, he had no idea what to do. Thinking back to the time someone had a baby while he was in the infirmary, he remembered Dr. Griffin telling the mom she had to stay awake to feed the baby her milk. Apparently, they were born hungry. 

When he asked his mom about it, she was open and honest and explained how breastfeeding worked. 

As Octavia sucked on Bellamy’s pinky, he figured she must be hungry and turned to lifted up his mom’s shirt. Holding Octavia up to her breast, he tried not to drop her, and let the baby root around until she found what she needed. As she fed, he watched his mom stir, “Hey bud,” she smiled lightly, “are you being good and taking care of your sister?” 

“Yeah,” the boy said, feeling his heart stir with pride at doing well, “She’s really hungry.” 

“I know bud,” as his mom took Octavia from him, she leaned down and gave Bellamy a kiss on the crown of his head, “I’ll take care of the baby. Do you think you could clean this up for me, Bell?” 

Nodding, Bellamy went to the little closet that had their cleaning supplies and clothes in it.

As his mom cooed to the baby, he promised himself they’d take care of their baby. No one would ever hurt his family again. 


	2. Lesson Two: It Can Be Good, Too.

The first time Bellamy heard a woman orgasm, he was fifteen. 

Marcus Kane was the only caller of hers that had actually given Bellamy’s mom an orgasm (that he knew of) and Bellamy didn’t understand it entirely. All the other men used her, called her a slut or a cum bucket. Some of them even tried to smack her around. And she took the abuse, every bit of it. 

But Kane could only come if his partner came, or at least that’s what he said the first and only time he came over. 

“Okay,” Bellamy heard his mom say, as he and O were laying underneath the floor, “but not here.” 

“What do you mean,” Kane asked, as Bellamy wondered why he was here. The man was handsome enough and had a wife of his own. 

“It uh, it takes longer... and Bellamy could walk in.” 

“Your son isn’t here,” Kane said, while Bellamy heard the floorboards shift, “and I have a feeling I could get you off before he comes back.” 

Bellamy’s hands covered O’s ears as sloppy, wet noises filled the room. Looking through the slat in the ground, he saw Kane kissing his mom- no one ever kissed his mom. Since he couldn’t fall asleep, or take his hands from O’s ears, Bellamy was forced to listen. He could tell his mom was trying to be quiet- yet strange noises came from her... she sounded like she was enjoying it. 

But she never enjoyed what she had to do for rations. 

Eventually, he heard his mom crying out Kane’s name- begging him for something. There was the sound of slick and wet movements, of Kane asking her if it felt good- if she wanted another one inside her. Aurora simply responded with a little whine. 

“You’re gonna feel so good on my cock,” Kane growled, “when was the last time someone made you feel good?” 

And then Aurora made a heavenly, beautiful sound that was cut short, only to be replaced by the sound of lips twisting together, and a zipper being pulled down. 

By the time they were finished, Bellamy was completely hard and entirely confused. He always thought sex was functional- he didn’t know that it was supposed to sound like that. That it was supposed to be good. 

When they were done, Aurora spoke up, “we can’t do that again, Marcus.” 

“Why not?” 

“You’re married. And that was... too intimate,” Aurora murmured, “I don't want to get myself floated.” 

“Okay,” Kane said, and Bellamy heard the shuffling of papers being pulled out from his pocket, “you know where to find me if you want to be treated right.” 


	3. Lesson Three: Imagination is a Powerful Thing.

Bellamy didn't look at his mom the same after that night.

Every time he saw her, he heard those noises again, or he’d have a vision of Kane on top of her- touching her, pleasuring her. 

Although he hated himself for it, he had to admit he was jealous. 

He started waking up when his mom did. However, instead of letting her know that he was awake, he would watch her through slightly open eyes, while she stripped down and washed her body using the small basin in their quarters. His mom had never been shy about her body- at least not around him and O. She mostly stopped cleaning up around them because of the bruises that men would leave on her. 

But now, Bellamy could watch her secretly- he could study her body. As he does, he can’t help but wonder how Kane coaxed those noises from her. 

She started leaving the room for her sessions. Maybe she sensed the change in Bellamy, or maybe she didn’t want him to hear her again. But one night, in particular, Bellamy found himself in his bed alone, with O asleep on his mom’s bed across the room. Every time he closed his eyes, the sound of his mom coming for Kane overtook him.

Before long, Bellamy was hard as a rock. 

Cursing himself, he dragged his hand over his pants. His cock was hard and painful, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do- but instead of letting it take care of its self this time, Bellamy rocked his hips forward, while his hand cupped his dick. 

Much to his surprise and relief, it felt good...  _ really good _ . 

Before long, he was biting his lip and giving in. Pulling his blanket over himself, he shoved his hand in his pants and found a little relief when he wrapped his fingers around his cock. 

The friction burns a little, so he took the slick beads of moisture from the tip, and smoothed them over his sensitive flesh. Once he did that, it felt better. 

Gripping his cock, he ran his hand up and down the shaft and thought of the slick sounds that had Kane drawn from his mom. Her moans of pleasure, her soft pants of frustration... the almost melodic tune in which she said his name. At first, he imagined himself watching them... Maybe they did it like one of the dirty movies Miller showed him- Maybe  Kane’s face was between her thighs, while she touched her tits,  and her hips pounded into him. 

As his hand picked up speed, and his breath quickened, he imagined his Aurora yelling his name instead of Kane’s. Later, he’ll tell himself it’s because it’s the first time he ever heard a woman come. It’s not because it’s his mom. Then he wondered if he could use that same excuse when he imagined his face between her thighs, his cock in her mouth... his hips pounding against hers.

With a strangled groan Bellamy finished in his hand, his cum dripping through his fingers, and caking over his skin. 

He knew it was wrong. On some primitive level, he knew he shouldn’t have imagined any of that. But after wiping his hand off and fighting the strange ache in his chest, he told himself it was a phase. 

It was just a phase.


	4. Lesson Four: They'll Break Your Heart

After imagining himself with his mom, Bellamy began to feel frustrated and pent up. It seemed like he never had a moment alone between Octavia constantly wanting attention and his mom’s lingering gaze. 

Part of him wondered if she could sense the dark thoughts in his head- did she know he wondered what it would feel like for her to suck his cock? Or if she’d stretch for him- the way the women did in those dirty videos? Without anything to take the edge off, Bellamy said yes to the first girl who asked him to “study”. Gina Martin was nice, funny and smart- not to mention, she looked nothing like his mom.

The first time they made out, Bellamy found himself on top of her, rutting awkwardly against her, as he stuck his tongue down her throat. When her dad walked in on them, he was promptly kicked out- but Gina assured him the next day that he could come over again soon. 

They got as far as her giving him a handjob, and him using his fingers to get her off before she broke it off with him. Her reason was that he was too secretive, after all, she wasn’t even allowed to come over to his place. 

Frustrated about the situation, his mom found him sitting in the supply closet down the hall from their room. 

“Bell, what are you doing?” she asked, closing the door while her eyes widened at the sight of his red-rimmed ones. 

“Nothing... I shouldn’t be upset about this,” he mumbled, as his mom took his cheeks in her hands and wiped his tears away.

“Honey, talk to me,” she said sternly, her loving but authoritative voice making his chest ache. 

“I was seeing a girl. She ended it.” 

“Oh,” Aurora looked down at the ground, an odd expression flitting over her face, “I didn’t know you were- that you were dating.” 

“I mean, it wasn’t really...” Bellamy started, rubbing his neck, “it wasn’t serious. But it was something.” 

“Why on earth would anyone break up with you? You’re sweet, handsome, funny...” if Bellamy didn’t know better, his mom’s voice was sounding choked, as she moved her hands from his cheeks to his shoulders. 

“Gina wanted to come over to our place, and I said no.” 

“ So , this is my fault,” she murmured, “I’m sorry.” 

“No, no! It’s not!” Bellamy insisted, his hands moving to grip his mother’s waist, “I can’t risk you and O. You both are everything to me. I should have known better \- of course, a  girlfriend would want to come over.. .” 

“ Oh, sweetie,” his mom exhaled, pulling him close. As she ran her fingers through his hair, Bellamy felt his body grow warm against her. She smelled so good, and her body was soft, yet firm in his arms. Before he knew it, there was heat pooling to his lap. 

In his embarrassment, Bellamy tried to pull away, but his mom pulled him closer one more time. As she buried her face in his neck, he felt his erection graze her stomach. Aurora immediately stilled, and he let out an unintended sigh, “I- I’m sorry.” 

Pulling away from him slowly, his mom moved her hands from around his neck to his shoulders, all while looking down. When she finally looked up at him, she had a confused expression on her face.  She looked beautiful then, eyes wide and brow furrowed. 

Bellamy knew his mom was beautiful- it was a fact.  Even with too-thin arms and waist, and her tired eyes she still looked beautiful. Fragile, tired, worn- but beautiful. 

Before Bellamy could stop himself, his hands were cupping her cheeks. 

_ “Bellamy,” _ she whispered cautiously, it was a warning, no doubt. 

Working his jaw, he lost any and all idiotic courage he had- and kissed his mom on the forehead, “let’s go home,” he said, taking her hand . Instead of following through, she paused and pulled her hand out from his. 

“I, uh, have an appointment,” she whispered, looking away from him, “I’ll be home late.” 

“Just be careful?” Bellamy asked, his fingers moving to brush the hair out of his mom’s face. Her eyes seemed unable to meet his as she gave him a single nod. 


End file.
